De lunes
by Uchiha Yamii
Summary: Todos los lunes son iguales, ¡pero estoy harta! Ahora que excusa pondrá Ino por no haber ido al parque de atracciones: ¿Se ha quedado sin pies?


**. . .**

Bueno, ya se que tendría que estar planeando mi reto en el foro de la aldea oculta entre las hojas, pero simplemente no se que escribir, así qeu como estoy aburrida de no hacer nada he aquí un One-Short al que ya tenía ganas desde que una amiga me contó su historia. Se podría decir que yo soy Sakura y mi amiga es Ino. El "Port Aventura" es un parque de atracciones de mi región el cual contiene la montaña rusa más alta de toda Europa y yo que se que cosas más, no me gustan las atracciones... El caso es que la historia está basada en hechos reales, por lo menos una gran parte. ¡Espero que os guste!

Aclaraciones:

Texto: We love reviews.

Diálogo: -We love reviews.

Pensamientos: _"We love reviews"_

Flash Back: **-We love reviews-**

Disclaimed: 

•El mundo de Naruto –para mi desgracia- no me pertenece, es todo propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto –si yo hubiera sido la mangaka nunca hubiera matado a mi Itachi-sexi-Uchiha-.

•Esta historia la he escrito sin fin de lucro, lo hago por mera diversión y cuando se me encienda la luz o se abren las puertas del camino de la vida de Kakashi.

* * *

**De lunes**

* * *

-¡Sakura, Sakura! -gritaba mi supuesta rubia mejor amiga de buena mañana mientras corría detrás mío- ¡Joder, espérame!

-¿Qué quieres Ino? –dije ya exasperada. Ino me llevaba persiguiendo todo el día, ¿qué no tenía suficiente con haberme dejado tirada el sábado pasado? Además, ¡la muy hija puta ni siquiera me había llamado para decirme que no iba a ir! Y se supone que es mi mejor amiga… ¡Obvio que esté enfadad!

-Oye, lo siento. Sé que te tenía que haber llamado para decirte que iba en retraso, ¡pero es que ni siquiera me esperaste!

-¡Claro que no te iba a esperar! Ya he hecho el suficiente ridículo las últimas cincuenta veces que hemos ido al parque de atracciones, ¡Incluso Ayate-kun es más comprensible que tú! Creo que he pasado más tiempo junto a él en el parque de atracciones que contigo, ¡y en un principio tenía que ir contigo! –Bueno, para que nos entendamos, Ayate-kun es el nombre de mi nuevo mejor amigo. Es un joven de dos años más que trabaja en el parque de atracciones. Y sí, me ha estado acompañando las veces que Ino me ha dejado plantada. ¡Incluso hemos cambiado números de teléfono para estar juntos cuando Ino no venía! ¿El lado bueno? Pues hay unos cuantos… Ayate-kun es muy guapo, es comprensible y me da descuentas para el parque de atracciones y el acuático. Creo que me estoy enamorando de él…

-¿Ayate-kun? ¡¿Es tu nuevo novio?! ¡¿Es guapo?! Ne, ne, Sakura, responde

-No, Ayate-kun no es mi novio, aunque a este paso lo será –dije en un suspiro-. Es el chico que trabaja en el parque de atracciones, el que nos da los descuentos y el que ahora es mi mejor amigo y compañero por las largas horas que paso esperándote…

De repente noto como una mancha rubia venía corriendo hacia mí y hacía el amago de tirarse sobre mí. Aunque antes de que pudiera hacerlo, me aparto de su camino y veo que se cae en el suelo.

-Por favor, Sakura-chan, ¡dime que sigo siendo tu mejor amigo'ttebayo! ¡Mi sensor de mejores amigos dice que estoy siendo desplazado! ¡Sakura-chan! –¿En serio existe algo así? ¿Y como es que mis mejores amigos son todos rubios? Entre Naruto e Ino no sé cómo voy a acabar.

-Por favor, Naruto, no digas estupideces. Tú eres mi mejor amigo…

-Es verdad Naruto-baka –maldita interesada de Ino-, Ayate-kun solo es el futuro novio de Sakura, ¡Y todo gracias a mí!

-Hmp. –Mierda, lo que faltaba, ahora mi Uchiha-novio-celoso va a malinterpretar las cosas.-

-Oh, Sasuke, tú también estás aquí'ttebayo. ¿Y quién es el tal Ayate?

-Ayate-kun es quién me hace compañía en el parque de atracciones cuando espero por Ino. Es algo así como un consejero, Naruto. Tiene dos años más que nosotros y me ayuda a saber cómo lidiar con vosotros.

-¿En serio'ttebayo? Pues me alegro que no estés sola en el parque de atracciones mientras esperas a Ino-chan, ¿verdad teme?

-Sakura… -y ahí va la bomba

-¿Sí Sasuke-kun?

-No vuelves a poner un pie en ese parque de atracciones

-Pero Sasuke-kun, no es tan guapo, mira-digo mientras saco mi teléfono y le enseño una foto-, no es tan guapo

-Sakura, ¿Por qué tienes esa foto en el móvil? –dice algo ¿sonrojado?

-Pues es la foto de su perfil –obvio, ¿en qué piensa Sasuke-kun?

-Saku, -¿qué querrá ahora esa rubio plástica-estropea-relaciones?- creo que estás un poco equivocada – ¿y esa cara de pervertida que pone?-. Madre mía, ahora entiendo por qué no quieres dejar a ese chico que tienes por novio, no sabía que estuviera tan bueno, menudo culo, si lo tiene así no quiero saber cómo es por delante. -¿culo? ¿novio? Ino ya ha perdido la cabeza, a menos que…

-¡Mierda! ¡Ino-cerda deja de mirar a mi novio así!

-¡Pero si has sido tu que has enseñado la foto! ¡Qué soy mujer, tía! No puedo evitarlo. –mierda, sigo diciendo, ¿cómo he conseguido a una amiga tan, tan… tan así?

Al final consigo callar a Ino y le enseño la foto de perfil del WhatsApp a toda la congregación, porque sí, de un momento a otro, casi toda la clase se ha juntado a nuestro alrededor. Están desde las zorras –véase Karin y su séquito- que aún tenían una hemorragia nasal por la foto de Sasuke –después tendré que recompensarlo por lo que le he hecho pasar-, hasta Shino, el tipo más raro de nuestra clase, aunque he de admitir que siempre me ha llamado la atención. Y ahora que lo pienso, aún no sé porque Ino llegó tarde el sábado pasado.

-Por cierto Ino, ¿Por qué llegaste tarde?

-A sí, es verdad… Pues verás, todo empezó por la mañana. ¿Te acuerdas que el viernes me dejaste plantado en el pub después de bailar para irte con tu noviecito? –Al ver que yo asentía siguió hablando- Pues seguí bailando hasta tarde. Y por la mañana, al poner un pie fuera de la cama, noté que no podía caminar. Bailé tanto que me quedé sin pies. Pues el tema es que después de estar un buen rato intentado levantarme lo conseguí. Me vestí y todo el rollo y al llegar al "Port Aventura" y pagar toda la mierda de entrada y todo el rollo, hubo un momento en el cual ya no podía caminar y me senté en el muro que da al lago pensando cómo iba a hacerlo para llegar al "Shambala". Pensé, pensé, observé, pensé, me regocijé, pensé,…–y sigión con muchos etcéteras mientras todos asentíamos- Hasta que llegó un momento en el cual vislumbré a mis transportes.

-¿Transportes? Ino, por favor, no me digas que le robaste uno de esos cochecitos para viejos a un iaio.

-No, que va. Eso ya no es divertido –después de esto, la mayoría ya os habréis dado cuenta lo que tengo que pasar con esta supuesta mejor amiga-. Por el contrario, me acerqué a un grupo de tíos que estaban como querían y les dije "¿me lleváis al Shambala?". Al principio no lo entendieron y me dijeron que los siguiera, pero yo al ver sus intenciones le dije al que estaba más bueno que se acochara que me iba a subir encima. Bueno, pues el caso es que al final cedió y me llevó en brazos por la zona contraria a la del oeste hasta llegar a China.

-Ino, ¿En serio hiciste eso?

-¡Claro Sakura! Pero al ver que no estabas, pues seguí todo el día con esos chicos. Mira aquí tienes las fotos –y me enseñó las fotos-, ¿a que están como un queso?

-Tienes razón Ino, pero yo prefiero a Sasuke-kun.

Bueno, pues el caso es que todas las semanas es lo mismo. El lunes por la mañana viene Ino toda feliz contándome alguna de sus historias. Aún me acuerdo de la vez que fue a Russia y se lió un ruso. Pero ese no es el caso. Solo espero que el próximo lunes no me llegue la noticia de que a mi amiga se la ha comido un tiburón… ¿A caso no os he dicho que la semana que viene se va a Hawai?


End file.
